Happy's bed
by waveform33
Summary: For the past few weeks every morning Lucy found a blue Exceed sleeping on her chest.


Hello, everyone, how's it going?

It's me again. This time with a Happy x Lucy (HaLu? Lupy? …), with slight Natsu, one-shot fic.

Enjoy!

**Happy's bed**

**Description: For the past few weeks every morning Lucy found a blue Exceed sleeping on her chest.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all associated characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Lucy's Apartment, Strawberry Street, Magnolia Town**

Lucy had just woken up from a good night's rest. She stretched, preparing her arms and legs for the day's activities.

As she did she noticed her hand hit something hard next to her. She discovered that that something had a voice as it emitted a noise.

Lucy looked to her left and was met with the face and smile of a pink-haired Dragon Slayer by the name of Natsu Dragneel.

"Good morning, Luce." said Natsu and grinned at her.

Lucy sighed.

"Five minutes." she said.

After kicking Natsu and Happy out of her apartment for sleeping with her in her bed a few times Lucy decided, with much pleading from the two, to give them a few minutes to get out before she kicked them out. She agreed, not because they made sad faces at her when they asked, but because a few times she did kick them out she injured her foot and wanted to avoid breaking it or worse. That and because they always came back no matter what she did. As Lucy discovered not even Erza could stop them for long.

Lucy decided to get out of her bed to get ready for the day.

But as soon as she grabbed the covers she noticed a blue cat close to her face, sleeping.

Lucy smiled... but as soon as she discovered where Happy was exactly her smile turned into a frown.

She grabbed him by his tail, which caused him to wake up, picked him up, opened her window and, yelling "GET OUT!", threw him out.

"And take your Dragon Slayer with you!" she said throwing Natsu out of her window as well.

Natsu protested with "But you said five minutes!"

After slamming her window shut Lucy let out a sigh. "Not again." she said.

After making sure the two had left Lucy did her morning routine and left for the guild.

Knowing her rent was due soon she wanted to get a few jobs done with her team.

**With Natsu and Happy**

"Happy, you OK?" asked Natsu as he watched his friend massage his tail.

"Yeah." he responded.

"You know... you really shouldn't do that." Natsu began.

"What?" Happy asked.

"Sleep on her like that." Natsu continued.

"Well she hasn't stopped me. Besides, you sleep on her from time to time as well." Happy said recalling a few times Natsu's head was on Lucy's belly.

"I'm just saying it's uncomfortable." Natsu said.

"Look, just because you don't like it doesn't mean she doesn't." Happy defended himself.

Natsu sighed and the two continued to walking to the guild in silence.

**With Lucy, First Fairy Tail Building, Magnolia Town**

As she approached the guild building Lucy could hear the various activities from the outside. Mostly things breaking and the master crying.

"Boy they are at it again." Lucy thought.

After walking in, greeting a few people and avoiding a few flying chairs Lucy sat down at the bar and ordered a milkshake.

"Coming right up" said Mira and started to prepare the beverage.

Lucy turned around and looked at her guild mates.

She saw Natsu and Gray fighting.

Levy was sitting in Gajeel's lap reading a book while he was having a battle with said book.

Gajeel was giving Levy light kisses on her neck and shoulders. Based on the reactions of her friend Lucy guessed Gajeel was winning the battle.

Lily was sitting next to them on the table with a smile on his face, most likely enjoying the show.

Lucy looked around some more and saw Romeo give Wendy a flower, for which he received a kiss on the cheek. Next to them she saw Happy give Carla a fish, which she rejected. "Ah, young love." Lucy thought.

"Here you go Lucy. " said Mira and handed Lucy her drink. Lucy thanked her and started drinking.

Erza walked in, knocked Natsu's and Gray's heads together in order to stop their fight and went to the request board.

After a minute she grabbed a request and went to Lucy.

"Hey there Lucy." said Erza

"Hey." Lucy responded back.

"I have a mission here that should cover your rent for a while." said Erza and gave her the request to read.

"Stop bandits from stealing my stuff. 160, 000 Jewels. Mayor of Oshibana Town". Lucy read the request out loud.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Natsu, Gray, Happy we're leaving. Let's go." said Erza and she walked out.

The two followed her.

Lucy finished her drink, thanked Mira and ran after them shouting "Hey... wait for ME!".

**After the mission, Lucy's Apartment, Strawberry Street, Magnolia Town**

Lucy had just returned to her home after the exhausting mission.

She undressed, took a shower due to the smell she emanated from the Jiggle Butt Gang's attacks, checked that her window was closed and went to bed.

Checking for a Dragon Slayer and his Exceed one last time Lucy fell asleep.

During the night Happy got into Lucy's apartment through her window, which he learned how to open from Natsu.

"I wonder why Natsu refused to come with me? Doesn't he like Lucy's bed?" thought Happy.

He looked at Lucy's sleeping figure and smiled.

**The next morning, Lucy's Apartment, Strawberry Street, Magnolia Town**

Lucy woke up and immediately looked to her side. To her surprise Natsu was not there.

She looked at her window that was slightly open.

"How? Who? What?" Lucy thought, trying to figure out why her window was open and Natsu was missing.

Then she finally registered the weight on her chest that should not be there.

"Happy, wake up." said Lucy and poked the blue Exceed on his belly.

Happy woke up with a laugh due to him being ticklish there.

"Good morning Lucy." said Happy, rubbing his eyes.

Then, he shouted "FIVE MINUTES!" and flew away a little attempting to avoid a Lucy Kick.

Lucy let out a giggle.

"Don't worry, Happy. I will not kick you out today." said Lucy and got out of her bed.

Happy watched her as she went into her bathroom and close the door.

He flew into Lucy's kitchen and started searching for fish.

Shortly after Lucy came in and saw Happy on her table.

Lucy smiled at him.

"Let me guess. Fish?" asked Lucy.

"AYE!" exclaimed Happy and started drooling at the chance of fish.

"Here you go" said Lucy and gave Happy a plate with two fish in it.

Happy started munching on a fish.

Lucy decided to get herself some cereal with milk.

Lucy sat down at the opposite side of the table, poured some milk and cereal into a bowl and started eating.

After some time Lucy looked at Happy who was staring at her.

He smiled at her and continued eating his fish.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating.

"Hey, Happy, can I ask you something?" ask Lucy and looked at him.

Happy nodded with a fish in his mouth.

"Every morning for a few weeks now I find you sleeping on me, or to be more specific my chest. Why do you do that?" asked Lucy.

Lucy waited for Happy to answer but instead of words coming out of his mouth, tears started coming out of his eyes and rolling down his face.

"Happy, what's wrong?" she asked and got up from her place at the table, picked Happy up and hugged him, trying to calm him down.

After a while Happy's tears stopped flowing.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lucy asked and looked at Happy with concern.

"Natsu was right, you don't like it." said Happy his tears preparing to spill out again.

Lucy grabbed a handkerchief and cleaned Happy's face.

Lucy sighed and said "OK. Happy if you don't want to tell me it's fine."

"No, I want to, it's just that Natsu didn't like it and now you don't. You two are my best friends and I don't want that to change. OK, I'll go away now." said Happy and flew off.

But before he got far Lucy grabbed him, turned him to face her and set him back on the table.

"I'm still your friend, Happy. Just tell me." said Lucy and smiled at the Exceed.

"Well, over time I slept on many surfaces – floors, Natsu's bed, your bed. Once I fell asleep on Natsu's chest and I liked it." Began Happy.

"But after a few times he said he did not like it anymore, so I found an even better place to sleep, your chest." Happy continued.

"Yes... but why?" asked Lucy, feeling her question not being answered.

"Because you're alive." answered Happy.

"What?" asked Lucy, even more confused.

"When I sleep on a person I feel safe. The rising and falling of their chest makes me sleep better. But most importantly I can feel their heart beating and if I put my ear on top I can hear it as well." Happy finished explaining.

Happy waited for Lucy to respond.

She smiled, picked him up and headed to her bedroom.

"Wait, where are we going?" asked Happy, confused.

"I'm tired we're going to bed." said Lucy as she walked through her bedroom door and closed it behind them.

"But it's morning, you just woke up." said Happy.

Lucy responded with a commanding voice "NO BUTS!"

Lucy placed Happy on her bed, turned him around and said "Don't look."

Happy heard what he guessed was the exchange of clothes.

Happy felt himself being picked up and turned around, he looked at Lucy, who was now in her pajamas.

She lift the covers, examined the empty space and the rest of her bed to make sure Natsu was not there and got into her bed.

"Well... what are you waiting for, get in." said Lucy.

Happy smiled and walked to her.

"Are you sure?" asked Happy, unsure himself.

Lucy just picked him up, took the covers off herself slightly and placed him on top of her chest.

She covered them both with the bed covers.

"How's that?" she asked and smiled at him.

Happy purred in response.

He tilted his head and placed his ear on top of her heart.

"You're alive." said Happy.

"And so are you." said Lucy and patted him on the head.

After a while Lucy wrapped her arms around Happy who was fast asleep and fell into dreamland herself.

**With Natsu**

"Where are they? Weren't we supposed to go on a mission?" Natsu asked himself as he was walking to Lucy's apartment.

Once he arrived there he saw Lucy's window open.

He climbed through it and looked around.

He saw Lucy asleep in her bed and Happy asleep on her chest and smiled.

He saw Lucy had managed to kick the covers off of them.

He carefully got to her bed and placed himself next to her.

Lucy noticed him, opened one eye and said "Five minutes.".

"Five minutes." he responded.

He placed his head on her belly and fell asleep.

And they slept like that for five hours.

**Fin of one-shot!**

**How was it?**

**Tell me in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**- waveform33**


End file.
